Another Time
by Stella's Little Rebels
Summary: Story has been abandoned. P.M. me if you want to adopt it.
1. Important words

**Sup... Stella here! Okay, I know that Author notes are often hated when it shows up in the middle of the story... I want whoever is reading this story to take the time to review! It takes 1 minute at most to do that! I simply must have a review per chapter now. I don't know if people like reading this, and I appreciate advice. It means a lot to me if a person reviews. I love reading opinions! If you don't start reviewing, I will simply quit writing. Both of the stories I have going will be deleted if I don't get reviews. At least one per chapter. That's all I'm asking. I know I'm being a bit mean, but I don't know what you guys think. I need to know. But Sofia Michelle has reviewed all 3 chapters for **_**Unthinkable**_** and I couldn't appreciate it more. I'm only going to continue if I get a review per chapter because otherwise, I'll think you don't like me or my writing. I don't blame you if you don't like **_**me**_** but don't take it out on my writing, it's my baby! So you will review if you care about my stories. This is posted on both.**


	2. I'm An Iidiot

**(A.N.) I recognize this plot is excessively done, but don't hate yet. The lengths of chapters depend on my agenda. But seeing as I have a broken foot, it's rainy and I can't use crutches because I'm clumsy as it is without them, if I go to school I'll end up with another broken bone... bleh... so it looks as if I have some time to kill. If there are any spelling errors, grammatical mistakes, or anything to that effect, please notify me either by P.M. or review. Reviews will make my damaged foot heal faster! And without further ado I present... ****Another Time****.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

As soon as she realizes that none of their names were called, she relaxes. All 28 of her slips had escaped the perfect manicured nails of Effie Trinket forever. Prim and Rory's measly 3 each had escaped their third reaping; and as for Vick, his one slip escaped her nails as well. The crowd soon breaks up and the square is filled with the hustle and bustle of peacekeepers trying to clean up. The Everdeen and Hawthorne families meet behind the Hob. Gale embraces Katniss in a bear hug.

"I told you that you'd be okay. See Catnip, you will never go through the Games, not when I'm around," He whispers into her ear.

"I should've listened to you, you never lie," She whispers back.

"Prim and Rory, will you go pick up the cookies from Mr. Mellark?" Mrs. Everdeen asks the two 14 year olds.

"Okay!" They exclaim in unison. Gale and Katniss break from their embrace and face their families. Katniss has an elusive feeling that she has never felt when Gale doesn't release her hand. She looks up to him and sees that he seems to be having a silent, eye-to-eye, conversation with Hazel, his mother. Katniss notices that Hazel nods and Gale smiles.

Gale leans down and whispers into her ear, "I need to take you somewhere."

Before she can object, he whisks her away towards the direction of the meadow. A bundle of thoughts go through her mind at the time. One is why he is being so secretive, two where is he taking her, and three, why does his touch feel so good. To her it feels like sparks that would start a fire, and some kind of odd serenity. They arrive at the meadow under a large tree, a willow, she thinks. Gale releases her hand and starts pacing. She watches him go back and forth, back and forth.

She finally sorting out her confusing thoughts and speaks, "Gale, what is this all about?"

"Uhhh... I need to know something, if you were forced to marry someone, anyone in the whole district, including Cray, Darius, one of the Mellark brothers, or anyone, who would it be?"

Katniss was shocked, Gale knew that she never wanted that. He knew that she would sooner go into the Hunger Games, but he hoped for an answer that would make him float away in happiness. "Gale! What is wrong with you? You know me better than anyone and you ask a stupid question like that!" She exclaims. Gale virtually can feel his heart breaking. "But if I had to choose someone I guess it would be you," She says the last word barely audible, but his trained ears pick it up. Katniss's heart seems to grow to fill a gaping hole in it left by the death of her father and Gale's heart seems to heal all the parts that have once been broken and scared. She cracks a slight grin, while he has a full blown out smile.

"Really?" He asks her with that smile he saves only for her.

"Yes. I feel so, well, I don't really know."

"I love you." He blurts out, causing all traces of smiles to leave.

"Gale, I... damn, I never wanted this to happen. You make things complicated!"

"Oh, I'm the one who makes things complicated! I blurt right out that I love you, and I'm the complicated one! God Damn Katniss, I've loved you since the first time you laughed! I love every bit of you, the anger, the stubbornness, and all the heartache that you bring with you! But if I can get through that, I get the loving, caring, strong, girl, no _women,_ you really are!"

"The complicated part is that I love you too, idiot!" She exclaims. She then wraps her arms around his neck and smashes her lips into his. He instinctively wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back. They move as one, like they do in the woods. He pulls back for air and sighs.

"I really am an idiot," he says.

"I know," she says, resting her head on his chest, and laughs ever quietly.


	3. Tesserae

**Chapter 2! I'm so happy because of the person who is following, 6! Thank you so much! Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions. Follow me on twitter! I 'm pretty random, and find me at StellaTheRebel! I'm also on Facebook, so find me, I'm Stella Luna; it's dedicated to just my fan fiction, too! So enjoy chapter 2 and look out for my almighty randomness!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Why did you choose to take me here, Gale?" Katniss asks, holding hands with Gale while sitting under the tree.

"Uhhh... Your mother told me to come here. This is where your father told your mother that he loved her," He replied.

"Really? Wait, my mother? You mean that you have been planning this?"

"Since you were 16, right after that reaping, when you were wearing the blue dress and your hair was done beautifully. Your mother actually planned for you to wear the dress you are wearing now," He explains, readying his ears in case she yells at him.

"That long? Why did my mother plan for me to wear this dress?" She asks, looking down at her cream colored, knee length dress with one inch straps.

"That's the dress that she wore when your father said that he loved her..."

"Gale, you did all this for me? You didn't even know what I would say. Hell, I could've killed you!" She exclaims, making gestures with her hands.

"It would have been worth a shot. Plus you said you loved me back."

"Anyway, what now for us? Are we together?" She questions, after a couple seconds of thinking about what he said.

"I'd say yes, but the question is do we tell everyone?"

"We should... I mean think about it, Posy will tell everyone anyway. We will just be saving time and energy."

"Yeah, Posy does say things that she shouldn't a lot. Oh, just wait for the bets at the Hob to be paid."

"I know, I wonder how many lost those bets."

"Probably not a lot of people."

"Yeah... We should get going, they'll think something wrong of it, and by 'they' I mean Prim and Rory." She says getting up with Gale.

"They just have stupid, immature 14 year old minds."

"Which is annoying..." She trails off. They have already reached the Hawthorne house. They here Posy screaming at Vick about a toy he took.

"I know Catnip, I know. Now let's go get their teasing out of the way." He replies. When they get inside they are surprised to hear Mrs. Everdeen with a raised voice at Prim and Hazel to Rory. Both mothers were yelling about how long they had taken, and how the cookies were supposed to be warm. Katniss predicts that they just got back.

"But Katniss and Gale just got back!" Prim snaps at her mother, pointing to them.

"Yeah! Who knows what they could have been doing, I mean think about it, they are always in the woods alone! Who knows what they do!" Rory yells. The couple, who were still holding hands, both now were blushing. Then Gale gets angry at Rory.

"Rory! 'Who knows what they do!' I'll tell you what we do! We risk our lives every day to make sure you eat! That you have full stomachs and that you don't starve to death like a lot of other Seam kids do! If we do what you think we are, then you would starve to death! And then you raise your voice at Mom! She is just telling you what needs to be said! Who knows what you and Prim could have been doing for goodness sakes!" He yells while Prim and Rory both blush a deep shade of crimson. "Rory, just go to your room. We will talk more later." He says, more calmly.

"Prim, I've never seen you so disrespectful. What the hell has gotten into you?" Katniss hisses as she grabs her hand, after releasing Gale's. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gale," she says, getting onto her toes and kissing him.

"Bye Catnip. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same place," He says with a heavy sigh.

"Same time, same place," She replies leading Prim out the door. "Primrose, we are going to have a long talk when we get home." She says. They reach their Seam home quickly. Mrs. Everdeen retreats to the restroom.

"What?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Prim yells at Katniss.

"Are you sure about that? You have never been so disrespectful! Prim, I usually wouldn't yell at you, but in recent weeks, you have just gotten worse and worse! You aren't allowed to hang out with any of your friends for a week. You will walk home with the Hawthorne's until I come back from the woods each day. I want to know why you took long enough to make Mother angry. I haven't seen her like that in several years. You must've done something to make her really angry."

"Well, I didn't tell her everything. Rory and I kind of signed up tesserae..." She says in a very quiet voice.


	4. A Scare And A Bet

**I'm just on fire aren't I? Well it's Katniss who is on fire really. But not in this story (Don't worry, someone will be on fire). Anyway, I would love to thank StopDropLove for making my day with her review **_**and**_** following this story. Thank you so much; you gave me inspiration to write this chapter! Remember, Friend me on Facebook, I'm Stella Luna; and follow me on twitter, StellaTheRebel. Those are my accounts dedicated to you guys, along with another email. I have 4 emails, and just for you guys! Of the two stories I'm writing this is my favorite one to write. Don't worry though, I'm still writing it! SPOILER ALERT! Do you find strange that in my story Prim is still alive, but in the books she wouldn't be alive?**

Her face flushed. Katniss sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. A few tears crawled their way down her face. Prim wiped them away and rubbed her back. Katniss whispered, "Why?"

"Rory wanted to take enough Tesserae for both of our families. I didn't let him take it all, so we split it evenly."

"WHY DID HE WANT TO DO IT PRIM?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She honestly was surprised that Prim hadn't burst into tears yet, but instead Katniss had.

"Because Gale and you can't! He wanted to make sure we had enough to eat! Without it, do you know what we would do?! We can barely make it by on game alone, and without tesserae, WE'RE SCREWED!"

"Primrose! I can't believe it! Gale and I have taken all of this on so you wouldn't have to! Now you just go and increase the chance to be taken away from us! I know Rory is strong and can win if he does go in, but you Prim, you are like a doll! You could get killed. Prim, I couldn't live without you. You don't know what would happen to me." Katniss says, tears now pouring down her face.

Just as Prim was about to respond, Gale burst in with a death grip on Rory's arm. It didn't really hurt him because he too knows how to hunt, and because of the training, he had become quite muscular. Prim had never seen Gale as mad as he was, and that was speaking volumes. When Gale saw Katniss on the ground crying, he released Rory, got down next to her, and hugged her. Prim got up and stood next to Rory. She just noticed that Rory had a cut on his arm.

"Let me clean that up for you," she whispered, "We have enough time, Katniss doesn't look like she'll stop any time soon."

"Okay."

"Follow me to the kitchen." They went to the kitchen and Prim got the supplies while Rory sat down and sighed.

"Why did we do this Prim? We caused the pain. You should have seen my mom. She burst into tears and left the room. Vick was so angry at me and didn't say another word. And Gale... well, I have a few cuts to show what he did. He has never been so upset before. I shouldn't have told you what I was planning to do. When I told Gale you took half of it, he grabbed my arm and dragged me over here."

"Rory, we did what we did, and we can't change it. If we go into the games, I guess I will die, but you should know that there is no changing that. My soul will live on. I know it would hurt it a lot of people, but they can't change that."

"NO! You won't die! You are going to learn to kill Prim! Come to the woods and I'll teach you how to shoot a bow! You are tough as it is now, you don't cry anymore when you see an animal dying anymore!"

"You are an idiot Rory."

"Fine then, I bet you would burst into tears if you shot an animal with an arrow."

"Really? Okay, let's bet on it. If I can shoot an animal in the woods tomorrow without crying, you have to get me a new hair ribbon."

"And if you cry, you watch Posy for 2 weeks."

"Okay, deal. I want a baby pink ribbon for when you lose," She replies. They hear Katniss speaking to Gale in the next room.

"You two are staying here tonight. Rory will sleep on the couch, and you'll sleep with me." Prim and Rory look to each other and burst into giggles.

"Are you sure..."

"I always mean what I say."

"Catnip..."

"Go tell Rory. Your mom will figure out that you're here. It'll be just fine. Now go tell him."

"Already heard you!" Rory shouts to the next room. Prim, who hadn't fully recovered from the giggles yet, started really laughing.

"Don't worry! We heard most of your conversation! And Katniss and I agree with you Rory, Prim would burst into tears!" Gale yells back. This makes Prim stop laughing and Rory start.

"Looks like I'll have even more ribbon now! Get ready to lose!" Prim shouts, causing even Katniss to laugh.


	5. Badassery

**So, I see I haven't even gotten a review for the previous chapter? Well that just sucks. I understand that the mood was kinda depressing, and then it changed pretty quickly. But I have their punishment this chapter, well kinda. And I have some Epic Galeniss coming next chapter, too. So stick around and read for your enjoyment. RAWR! (P.S. I made a minor change on which Quarter Quell is. It's every 13 years now.)**

**I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning, so I'm going to do it once! DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE HUNGER GAMES, MY STORY WOULD'VE BEEN IN THE BOOKS! Thank you and have a nice day.**

The next day, the group of four went quite deep in the woods. Since the reaping hadn't even been 24 hours ago, they had the day off. Prim and Rory spent the night in the living room, talking about many random things. They were interrupted several times by Katniss and Gale, who had been "fooling around," or so to speak. The smirks turned into disgusted looks. Katniss and Gale had even surprised themselves at what they did, but they didn't regret it. Katniss wasn't mad today about last night's news, actually when she brought it up she seemed her normal self. And Gale was just the same.

In previous years Katniss had taken Prim out to the woods to shoot with her bow. Prim surprised Katniss with her excellent aim, but brushed it off as beginner's luck. Gale and Katniss had agreed on their punishment. If Prim cried, she would have to skin the kills for a month, and Prim and Rory wouldn't be allowed near each other for a week. When they said this, Prim looked like Katniss does when she is angry. Prim had clenched her fists and stomped to her and Katniss's room and changed her clothes. She tore off the pink blouse and put on an old black shirt of Katniss's. Prim was already wearing her old green pants. Had Prim not had the blonde hair and blue eyes, she would've been a mini Katniss.

Prim went to the woods still in a bad mood. Prim was a lot like Katniss like that. She had an anger that could kill. Prim also had stealthy feet and good hearing. When the group of four reached an area that was abundant in game, Prim snatched the bow and arrow from Katniss and aimed at a wild turkey. Prim had put all her focus into this, and shot. The other three were in shock. Prim had shot it, straight in the eye like Katniss would have. What had surprised them most was that she wasn't crying, but instead loading the bow again and walking away to find more game.

"Did she just kill something and not cry?" Rory whispered.

"I've never been more proud," Katniss whispered.

"She is so much like you it's creepy. Rory, go find Prim. Katniss and I will take care of the snare run," Gale instructed. Gale had snapped out of his shock pretty fast, and was already grabbing Katniss to go to the snare line. Gale's touch had snapped Katniss out of it.

"Did that really happen?" She asked after them and Rory parted ways.

"Yes it did. And I'm just as surprised as you."

"She grew up too fast. This just proves that she knew what she was doing when she took out the tesserae."

"I know. Prim would've talked Rory out of it had she not thought it was the right thing."

After about 10 minutes, Rory catches up with Prim. She still hasn't cried, hell, she looks happy even. She is bending down over something large and black. When he gets a closer look at it, he realizes what it is. A large, male black bear.

"Prim! Get away from it! It might be alive!" Prim doesn't even jump at his voice. She turns around and she has a smile on her face.

"It's okay Rory. I shot it twice. Once in the eye and once in the neck." When he glances at it, he notes the puncture wounds.

"How the... Why the... What the fu...?!"

"It was about to take my rabbit," She says, holding up the rabbit, which was missing an eye.

"Prim, what is up with you? You just killed a bear! How are we supposed to carry a huge black bear like that?" He exclaims.

"The end of the snare run isn't too far away. Gale and Katniss aren't far away. You should run to go find them, and I'll stay here."

"Uhhh... okay..." he stutters, before running off to find the older pair. He comes across them not even 5 minutes away. Rory is still in shock, and barely stutters out, "Prim.. she... sh-shot... a-a-a..."

Gale and Katniss look at each other and sprint in the direction in which Rory came from.

**So, Prim went badass. There's a reason for everything, though. If Katniss hadn't been reaped for the hunger games, I think Prim would've turned out like this because of Katniss's constant anger. I will kinda have an explanation next chapter. It's late now and I want to sleep, but I couldn't until I updated this! **


	6. A Surprise

**Rawr! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been through a lot this week. I was in the E.R. with my sister one day, and getting a new cast on my foot the next. I know some of you may not like badass Prim, but you'll understand a bit more about her badassery this chapter. I cracked another bone in my foot recently, so looks like I'll be able to write a lot. [P.S. Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and Annie Cresta still have a part in the story, but in many future chapters. Like 20 or something...] [P.P.S. I have to change the rating for some language and future violence.] [P.P.P.S. I have Prim and Rory more involved then I originally planned, but it gets pretty Galeniss from here on out. (Well, for a while, at least.)]**

Katniss and Gale reach Prim in less than 2 minutes. Katniss stands in complete shock when she sees what Prim has shot. Gale looks at the black bear suspiciously. At first he thinks Prim and Rory are pulling his leg, but when he sees Prim, he was convinced otherwise. Prim has blood on her hands and is cleaning the arrows.

"Prim, why are you like this? You would be crying normally. Prim, you need to tell us what's wrong. We'll take you to Mother if you ate something bad," Katniss says calmly, while Gale still inspects the bear. At this, Prim clenches her fists, breaking the arrow she was cleaning.

"You wanna know why I'm like this?! I hate being known as Katniss's crying wimpy little sister! I want to be known as my own person, not just a sibling. Have you seen me lately at school?! Rory, explain to them what happened at school last week!" She snapped.

"But Prim, you said..." he starts, just to be cut off.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"She snapped. Some girl called her a whiny little bitch. Prim punched her square in the nose. It was some 16 year old. Prim was playing around with our friends and pretended to whine. The girl came by and just said that. Prim's been like you Katniss."

Katniss and Gale stand there in shock. Prim is different. Katniss never wanted Prim to have to struggle or be picked on. By Katniss making sure she didn't struggle, Prim was picked on. Prim stood up for herself. The girl who Katniss spent her life protecting didn't need it any more. Katniss looked to Gale. And Gale says what they were both thinking.

"Let's take the bear to the pelts guy, and then we'll save half of the meat and sell the rest at the hob. The meat could feed us for a couple of weeks," He says to no one in particular. The other three nod their heads, Gale and Rory grab the bear, and head back to town. They somehow manage to avoid peacekeepers and other authorities.

"Well, I haven't you two bring something that large in for a while. Only had two shoot it twice? Good job love birds," he says when he examines the bear.

"We didn't shoot it. Prim did. And how did you hear about us?" Katniss says.

"Word gets around. And by that, I mean the bakers son heard from his father who heard from your mother. Now what do ya mean little Prim shot it?" Rory sighed. He was afraid of Prim right now. She was being like Katniss was at her age.

"I shot the god damn thing! Now if you don't mind, I'm going outside." She huffed.

"Okay Prim, just watch your tongue." Katniss sighed.

"I'll go with!" Rory volunteered before Prim could talk back to her.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid." Gale says, only loud enough for Rory to hear.

"Okay." The two left, leaving the 'love birds' and the Pelts guy.

"Prim grew up fast," The man said.

"It was a shock to us. Now, how much for the pelt?" Gale asks.

"Hmmm... This is a really good pelt here. Young adult male, I'd say 120 coins," The man responds. Katniss's jaw dropped. They had never earned that much at once. Not to mention that he skinned the animals for you. It wasn't a problem for the pelts guy though; he was the second richest merchant in town because of the peacekeepers buying his pelts. "Throw in some of that meat too, and you'll earn 30 more coins," He added.

"How much meat of it, exactly?" Gale asks.

"Half."

"Make it 80 coins and you have a deal."

"Fine." When the bargaining is over, the man simply skins the dead beast and takes his fair share of the meat. He hands the large number of coins and the meat to Gale and Katniss.

"Thanks. We'll see you around," Gale says.

"Don't mention it. But I expect to be invited to your wedding!" He calls after them. They just sulk off after that.

They see no sign of Prim and Rory so they head to Katniss's home. When they reach it, they find it empty. Katniss sees a note on the table. It's from her mother. _Gone to the other side of the district for the night. I'll explain tomorrow. Gale can spend the night, just be careful._ Katniss grins at the note and hands it to Gale. He reads it and starts to laugh.

"Your mom sure knows us. But on little note won't stop me from this," He wraps his arms around her, dips her, and kisses her. He pulls back and smiles. "I love you more than anything in the whole of Panem. You mean everything to me and I would die for you. Katniss, I won't live without you. Will you marry me?"

They stand up straight and Katniss lets the volume of his beautiful words sink in. She never wanted this, marriage or love. But now she was just proposed to and she is in love with her best friend. She wants to scream yes as loud as possible, but she can't open her mouth soon enough. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, then finally forms the word and says it. "Yes." and it barely comes out as a whisper.

"Who am I kidding?! I just announced that I love you yesterday..." he starts.

"Gale! I said yes!" She cuts him off.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!" She yells.

"What?!" Katniss hears from behind her. She turns to see Prim and Rory. They are wide eyed and smirking at the same time.

"Gale just proposed." She simply states.

"And I think we're engaged," Gale says, who still hasn't recovered form shock.

"Yes we are Gale," she tells him.

"Congratulations!" Prim shrills. She runs up and gives Katniss a hug. Katniss notes the new hair ribbon and smiles. _The old Prim is back._ "Come on! I have to show you a dress of Mom's she told me to show you when you were engaged!" She pulls Katniss off to their mother's room, leaving Rory and Gale.

"Guess Hawthorne boys can't help but fall for those Everdeen girls," Gale wonders aloud.

"What do you mean?" Rory questions.

"You say Prim's name every night in your sleep. It's pretty obvious that you love her. Plus I saw the pink ribbon."

"You did? Don't tell your future wife about my apparent crush."

"Can you believe that Ms. Katniss Everdeen will be Mrs. Katniss Hawthorne one day soon?"

"Who said soon? You just proposed!"

"We have the money now. Why not? We have 200 coins, which can pay for a lot."

"You guys should wait at least a month. Word has to get around that you are together first."

"Sure Rory... I'll take advice in love from a boy whose 14 years old, who not to mention has _not _carried the 'King of the Slag Heap' Hawthorne tradition going."

"That's Vick's job, he doesn't know he loves."

"Whatever you say!"


	7. Babies

**I. AM. A. MERMAID. Just kidding! But I do really look like one of Ariel's sisters. Meh... enough about me, now about the Hunger Games. I have a poll going so go do that! RAWR!**

Katniss and Gale had decided to tell their families four weeks after their engagement. They wanted to keep it secret from the district for as long as they could, but it didn't work. Six weeks after they became engaged, the whole district knew. They had simply walked into the Hob, but were greeted with loud cheers. At first they didn't know what was going on, but when they reached Greasy Sae they knew why. On that particular day, two of the three seats at her stall were taken up, so Katniss had to resort to sitting on Gale's lap. Greasy Sae simply looked at them and said, "I knew it. Rumors been flying around left and right. Why'd you propose boy? You knock 'er up?" Katniss had freaked out; she spit the soup in her mouth out. Gale had froze. He wanted kids but not like that.

"Uhhh... Sae, I'm not pregnant, at least I don't think I am," She explained. Darius, who happened to be sitting next to them, laughed.

"You don't think you are? Wow! Don't come crying to us when you don't know what to do with a kid in a couple months!" He laughed.

"I'm not pregnant! Don't make get Prim on you! She can take down a bear!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. And I have blue hair! Good one Katniss!" he laughed again.

"What did you say about my future sister-in-law?" Gale asked through gritted teeth.

"It's okay Hawthorne! Just joking around!"

"We're not laughing."

"Gee sorry. I'll just go now. See ya later Sae," He said, paying Sae, and sulking away. Katniss stayed on Gale's lap even though there was another empty seat.

"You sure you're not pregnant?" He whispers into her ear.

"Yes Gale, I'm sure I'd know by now."

"I don't know... we did it only a few weeks ago...no protection and it's too early to tell..." He whispers.

"Gale drop it! I'll have my mother look out for any signs," She hisses.

"Let's go home, I want to talk to Posy about our relationship. I think she thinks that you'll move in with us when we marry..."

"It's okay Gale, come on." They finish their soup, pay Sae, and walk hand in hand together home.

They gather Posy and try to prepare for the inevitable waterworks. Gale picks Posy up and walks her to the kitchen. They sit her down in front of them and Gale starts, "Posy, you know how we said that Katniss and me are in love?"

"Is Kat pregnant?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth. Unfortunately, Hazel just so happens to come inside from gathering some laundry.

"Yes Gale, is Kat pregnant?" She asks smirking, leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why is everyone asking that today?" Katniss wonders aloud.

"Everyone?" Hazel quirks an eye brow.

"Yes, Greasy Sae says that the current rumor at the Hob is that I only proposed because Katniss was pregnant," Gale explains.

"Is that true?"

"I proposed to her because I love her!"

"Oh, I knew that already. I want to know if I'm expecting a grandbaby yet."

"Well... I don't exactly know Hazel. I don't exactly want to know," Katniss replied. "If you want grandbabies, you might expect Prim and Rory to give you them sooner than us," She said before thinking. She covered her mouth and went wide eyed. "Did I really just say that?" Gale burst out laughing and Posy sat there confused.

"It's okay Kat. Don't worry, I'm not exactly expecting for you to give me grandkids right away. Just having you as a part of the family is good enough. Besides, Rory and Prim will probably get married at 16 if they wanted to. Those are the ones I expect more grandbabies from."

"Wait, is Kat having a baby?" Posy questioned who was working on sorting her confusion out.

"Uhhh... no Hun... but Katniss and I have something to tell you." Gale says, turning his attention back to the little girl. "So... you know how much I really absolutely cherish, adore, and love Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're getting married, right?" Katniss asked.

"Yes?"

"Well when we marry, Katniss and I have to move out."

"With who?"

"It'll just be me and Katniss then. We won't live with you anymore." Gale continues. He watches the confusion, understanding and then a smile float across her face. Now it's Gale's turn to be confused. He thought she was going to throw a fit.

"If it is just you two, does that mean you'll have a baby?" She asked, still smiling. Katniss sighed; Posy was not giving up on the baby thing.

"One day we'll have a little baby," Katniss responded.

"We will?" Gale asked.

"Yes Gale! Now Posy, you understand?"

"Yes! So I will be an auntie one day?"

"Sure Pose, now run along and play," Gale responded. After she left, Gale turned to speak with Katniss. "So, we will have kids?" He asked. Katniss hadn't really been thinking about kids to much, she barely realized she said that they would have one.

"I don't know Gale. We are barely engaged. All I know is that I love you," She told him. He smiled; he might be a dad after all.

"I love you too. And by the way you handled Posy; you will turn out to be an amazing mother if we have children."

"You'd be an amazing father. But don't expect kids yet, I still have another month of school left."

"Speaking of school, have you talked to the mayor's daughter about the marriage certificate yet?"

"Her name is Madge. She is really kind Gale! Get used to me being friends with her, or else you will not be sleeping with me the day of our wedding! And I did not speak to her yet." She responded, having something a bit like a mood swing.

"Sorry Katniss! I think you need to go talk to your mother..."

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, burying her head into him.

"It's okay Catnip. Let's go speak to your mother." He said scooping her up and walking towards her house. He encountered several people who rolled their eyes at the sight of them. At some point, Katniss had fallen asleep in his arms. When he reached her house, Mrs. Everdeen had just opened the door to get some fresh air.

"What happened Gale?" She simply asked, when he came inside. He gently laid her on the couch.

"She's having something like mood swings."

"Is she pregnant?" Gale sighed. Everyone though that for some reason.

"You know you are the 5th person to ask that today? I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you, you know better than anyone else."

Mrs. Everdeen sighed. She personally believed that her daughter was pregnant. Katniss had been eating weird foods, throwing up in the morning, and she was almost certain that her oldest daughter missed her period. "I think she is... I'll try and convince her to take a test. Gale, do you know what she'll try and do?"

"Kill me?"

"Or someone else. Kids have always been a very sensitive subject for her. I brought up about a month ago and she freaked out. She ran off to the woods."

"She just told Posy she might have a baby one day. Many people today have been talking about kids today around her and she got very tense."

"And by the looks of it, I'm going to be a grandmother in about 7 ½ months. Mood swings. Very common in pregnancies. You should be very careful about your wording."

"7 ½? You know what day we..." He trails off, realizing what he was saying and blushing.

"Of course. I was here. I heard you two going at it," She says with a smile, not even blushing.

"You don't mind? I mean, you know, that, I did _it_ with your daughter?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. The poor boy was the most embarrassed he had ever been.

"Of course not. I was always expecting to share all my grandbabies with Hazel."

Gale chuckles. So apparently everyone now knows about Rory and Prim's apparent crushes for one another. Gale couldn't wait until he was a father. Hell, he might be one in 7 ½ months. He would love to wake up to a little girl or boy bouncing in him and his wife's bed, who was the perfect mixture of the two of them. He would love to fall asleep with Katniss in his arms, and to wake up with her still there. This was the beginning of his life now, married to the love of his life, whom might be pregnant with his child. "I hope she is pregnant. Probably the only way I'll be a father is by accident."

"Once she does have a baby, she may want another. A mother's love is very strong. When I was her age, I never wanted kids. But when I had her, I changed my mind and had Prim as well. She should be pregnant, too. The tea I gave her the morning before the reaping makes a person more fertile."

Gale, who had been drinking water, spit it out in shock. _Did Mrs. Everdeen want grandbabies that bad?_ He thought to himself. "How did you know we were going to do it?"

"Gale, she'll say your name when she sleeps. Of course I knew. I plan many different things without people knowing."

"You are really smart."

"I know Gale. Now go check on Prim and Rory. They've been in the woods all day."

Prim and Rory have been doing a lot of the hunting together recently. Many people have been getting suspicious. But these families feed most of the Seam, so no one complains as long as there is still a good amount of food coming in.

**Ta da! Here we go with the longest chapter yet. Yes, I know, Katniss is pregnant? Well they should have kids, they are perfect together. Don't worry, I have something a bit funny to go with it next chapter, which will be out within tonight and tomorrow morn'. Did you know when I typed this the first time, love was the 777 word? And 777 is my favorite number. AMAZING!**


	8. The Lake

**Hmmm... Prim and Rory chapter. Ta-Da! The only reason why I'm posting longer chapters and more often is because I've finished writing something for school. I'm in this creative writing class and I had to write my own story. Oh, the woes of a girl who wants to get her degree in English... Anyways, I have a week off for Thanksgiving. Warning for this chapter, it's a bit sexual. I wasn't really planning to write like this, but for some reason my mind wanted to add it. It may help if you read it; this has an effect on the way the story travels.**

Prim and Rory had gone to the lake. Katniss had showed Prim a while ago, and had told Prim that she could only ever choose one special person she trusts to bring here. Of course Prim chose her best friend and hunting partner, Rory. Rory and Prim were too close, and they didn't even know it. They had no boundaries, no embarrassment between them. They acted innocent, but they really weren't. They were stronger and braver than they let people know. But people knew that Prim could take down very large animals now. People had become afraid of her. They knew her sister, and they weren't planning on saying anything that could get them injured.

In light of recent weeks, the hunters' relationship grew. Katniss and Gale had realized that the pair might turn out like them. They start as hunting partners and best friends, but end up in love. And right now with the way their relationship was, they would.

Rory splashed Prim lightly from behind, giving her a scare. She turned quickly, splashing whatever was behind her. She had just soaked Rory without realizing it.

"So you want to play that way, huh?" Rory asked mischievously, wiping the wet hair away from his eyes. He splashed Prim, soaking her completely.

"Oh, you are going down!" She exclaimed, pushing Rory, dunking the boy under the water. Unfortunately, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down too. They came back up, laughing and sputtering water. They walked side by side, purposely bumping into each other, to the shore. Rory tripped and Prim fell on top of him. They both started to laugh. Once the laughing calms down, Prim and Rory stare into one another's eyes when one of them, they don't know who, initiates the kissing. Rory wrapped his arms around her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his tongue across her lip, asking for entrance. She grants him permission and they fight for dominance, with Rory coming out on top and setting the pace. They mesh together like perfect puzzle pieces. He rolls them over, still kissing.

They continue like this for a good 3 minutes, until Rory feels a pair of hands pulling him up. For a moment he freaks out, but then realizes who it is. His older brother. Gale slams him into the tree and looks to see what his wife was doing. They had already had their wedding, only 2 months after being engaged. They've been married 2 weeks, and Katniss is still oblivious to being pregnant. Katniss has just pulled Prim up, rather roughly, and is yelling something her.

Gale turns back to Rory and yells, "What the hell do you think you two were doing?! You're way too young! Kissing like that, that's insane! My wife and I don't even kiss like that!"

"Relax Gale, they'll be fine," Katniss says gently to him. He sighs and calms down. Katniss takes Gale away towards the trail. "Be back before sunset!" she calls back to them. Rory and Prim look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"That was the oddest thing they have ever done. They yell quickly, and then leave as quickly as they came," Prim states.

"I know. Doesn't seem odd that the one time we actually do something, they show up," Rory points out.

"Yeah, about what we did..." She trails off.

"I'm so sorry Prim. It shouldn't have happened..." He starts, but is cut off by Prim kissing him. She pulls back. "Apparently you aren't sorry..."

"I'm not," She says, kissing him again. They kiss like they were before, but standing up. Their kiss is gets deeper, and Rory gets hard. He has before, but not like this. He was making out with the love of his life right now, and this was better. Prim felt him and was surprised. She had done that to Rory? Prim wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible. If Gale was angry before, he would be livid now at what they were doing. Rory had allowed his hands to travel south and they were now cupping Prim's ass. Prim's hands were now tangled in his hair. The two are just wearing their undergarments because of swimming, so had you been and outsider you would have thought wrong of it. But seeing how they were kissing, no matter what you would have thought wrong of it.

Prim had started toying with the waist band of his boxers, while Rory does the same to her bra. They don't really know what they're doing, but they know enough. They weren't innocent seam kids anymore, they were nearly adults. Almost 15, they had the same birthday, and it was next week. Like I said before, the two had no boundaries. Rory had undone her bra and thrown it to the side, but she didn't really care. Hell, she was trying to get his boxers down, so why not? They knew that they shouldn't do it, but their teenage hormones took over. Before they knew it, every piece of clothing was off of them and Rory was hovering over Prim. They were still kissing but soon stopped. Prim knew that what they were doing would hurt at first, she knew this. Rory slowly slid in, but it didn't stop the pain. A few tears slid down her face, but Rory wiped them all away and kept on apologizing. Soon, Prim got used to the feel, and was moaning Rory's name. The way she said it, you could tell that was the only name that she would say like that, and it was only meant for him to hear. She would yell "harder!" or "faster!" They soon found their release, but Rory pulled out before his release. He didn't want Prim to get pregnant; he knew it was a possibility. They collapsed into a heap on the ground, panting.

Prim looked to Rory and said, "Did we really just go that far?"

"I think so. Could you imagine that when our siblings were age, that your sister wouldn't even smile at my brother and here we are, same age, having sex," He said with a laugh.

"Well my sister is pregnant with your brother's kid, so who are we to judge?" She said before realizing something. "Weird, we just had sex, and we will be sharing a niece or nephew in 5½ months. We are in-laws, and we just went all the way together..."

"Prim that is so wrong. We really shouldn't think of that. But at least we aren't blood related, that would be worse."

"Whatever you say. Now, let's wash up in the lake, we don't want anyone suspecting anything we did out here today."

"Ok," the boy responded. They walked over to the lake and started washing away the dirt and sweat. Prim had just redone her hair, in a high pony tail, nice and neat. They quickly dressed. And head down the trail towards the fence. They had gotten an abundance of game earlier from the way there. "Prim, after what we just did, what is our..." He starts, but can't think of the rest of the words soon enough. Prim grabs his hand.

"Relationship status? I'd say boyfriend and girlfriend," She says, completing his sentence and answering his question.

"Really?" He asked quite surprised.

"Well don't you want to be?" She asked her face dropping.

"Of course! I'm just worried about how people will react to us coming back from the woods in a good mood and holding hands."

"Good point. Why don't we keep it a secret? Except from Katniss and Gale, it's obvious that they already know."

"Damn right we know," they hear a light voice from behind them. They turn quickly to see Katniss standing there.

"Hey Katniss," Prim says too innocently. "Where's Gale?"

"He's hiding form me in the Hob," she responds

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant. Now, to get to the point, I know what you two idiots did at the lake. After I yelled at Gale, I came out here and heard you two."


	9. Secrets Don't Stay Hidden Long

**So there was a bit of a cliffy, huh? The sexual content last chapter plays on throughout the story. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, the idea just came to me and I wouldn't drop it. And now it's certain that Catnip is pregnant. Yup, a little baby like Posy wanted. You will know what happened with Katniss and Gale this chapter. Sorry I skipped their wedding; I didn't really want to write it. So here we go, Chapter 8.**

Gale ran into the Hob, hoping that Katniss hadn't followed him. He walks over to Greasy Sae's stall, still panting. Gale looked back hoping that his wife hadn't followed him. After they had gotten home form yelling at Rory and Prim, which was a bizarre occurrence for them to see their younger siblings kissing, Katniss's mother had come out and pulled Katniss away for about ten minutes. The next thing he knows, Katniss is pushing him against the wall yelling at him and crying. She was said that it was all his fault. She slapped him hard, which left the current red mark on his cheek. He managed to escape from her and ran off towards the Hob. Her mother had told him that if she yells and hits leave until she calms down. So he ran off to the Hob. When Sae saw him she seemed confused.

"Where's your wife?" She asked in hopes of sorting this out.

"Hopefully not chasing me," He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"She pregnant?"

"How'd you know?"

"Her father came running in here for the same reason 18 years ago."

"I guess yelling at the father is a tradition in her family."

"It is in most families. Just ask you mother. Your father did the same nearly 20 years ago. Then 6 years after that, both of you fathers met here because your younger siblings were in the way. Your fathers talked for hours. They had a lot in common. A child on the way, hunting illegally, and working in the mines. They became friends after that. I even heard their plans to introduce you to Katniss a few weeks before the, well you know, the explosion. You met anyway, a few months after. Never saw friends as close as you two. Your fathers would be proud, starting a family together," She chattered on. Gale was in shock. Their fathers were friends. So no matter how it would've been, fathers of no fathers, they would end up married and starting a family.

"Thanks Sae. Could I get some soup please?"

"Sure thing," She said pouring him some soup. He ate and relaxed, smiling to himself because he was going to be a father.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Prim and Rory were freaking out over what Katniss had said.

"What...how... don't tell Gale..." Rory had stuttered.

"I won't. I actually think it's cute. But be careful, I don't want a niece or nephew for at least another two years. And do it when Gale and I aren't in the woods. I'll tell when we aren't planning to come out here or at least to the lake. Try and be quiet, you don't want to scare off game or attract danger. Go into the house next time, you'll be safer. And cover up your tracks," She explained. Prim and Rory stood there wide-eyed and shocked at how well Katniss was handling it.

"Uhhh... Katniss we weren't exactly planning on doing it more..." Prim says.

"We weren't?" Rory asks innocently. Prim elbows him in the ribs.

"No we weren't. Now shut up," Prim says. Rory rubs his ribs and heads towards the fence. "Where do you think you're going? We still have to split the game."

"Whatever."

"Rory, you need to calm down. I will tell your brother happened. I actually should as an apology for slapping him. Bye," She says, running of towards the fence. Neither of them knows what she said, so they brush it off. They split the game evenly when they reach the fence 45 minutes later. Rory kisses Prim good bye when they split to go home.

When he gets home, Hazel is sitting at the table with Gale. Rory realizes that is about 8 o'clock. "Sorry I'm late I was..." He starts to explain to them, but Gale cuts him off.

"Katniss told me what happened at the lake," He states. Rory's face flushed and he drops the game bag.

"Yeah, about Katniss, I guess a congratulations is in order," He says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, but that's not what we are talking about," His brother growled.

"Look, we didn't mean for it to happen, it was an..." He starts, but is interrupted by Gale slamming him into the wall.

"Gale! Be careful with him!" Hazel exclaims.

"He deserves it!" He yells. He back to Rory and yells, "Rory, you're a fucking idiot!"

"But!"

"There are no buts about this! You're only 14! If she gets pregnant Rory, I swear, I will..."

"Gale! Enough!" Katniss, who had just been let in by Hazel, says. "They made a mistake! They are old enough to take care of themselves, we were at their age. We were doing basically whatever we wanted by the same point in our lives."

"But we weren't having sex!"

"You want to rethink that, 'king of the slag heap?'" She asked, causing her husband to blush.

"Those girls meant nothing! I only ever loved you!"

"Yet you still slept with them?"

"I was a hormone charged teenage boy then!"

"And Rory isn't?"

"Well I suppose he is, but it was your sister!"

"I would've killed him by now if I was angry."

"Where's one of your mood swings when I need it?" He muttered.

"That's how you end up sleeping on the couch," She said, turning away and marching out the door.

"I'm sorry Catnip! I love you!" He yelled after her and following. Rory had been left alone with his mother.

"Is that what married life is like?" Rory asked, looking to his mother.

"Yes it is, well when you really love each other," She responds. "Now about Prim... what exactly happened?"

"We had started splashing each other at first in the lake. We started kissing, well making out. We had been basically ambushed by Gale, who was taken away by Katniss. We had started kissing again, even deeper than before. After that, we caught up. We did it Mom, and I'm so mad at myself."

"It's okay Rory. Was she mad? And did you, well, pull out before, you know, released?" She asks, a bit embarrassed that she was asking this.

"No, she wasn't upset. She was actually a bit happy. And I did pull out..."

"That's good Rory. Now, what's this I hear about Gale being the so called 'King of the Slag Heap?' I know about the slag heap, but I didn't know he had ties to it."

"He would go there at lunch twice a week and every day during free period."

"Ok, I would see why Katniss would be upset. I swear, those two are like an old married couple. Now do you want dinner? You should be hungry after the day's _activities_."

"Nice mom, nice."


	10. Thump-Thump

**So, how did you like last chapter. Please start reviewing! I will give you a pixelated cookie if you do! `O` in case you are wondering, Katniss is just about 15 weeks along now! That's about 4 months. So what do you think about Prim and Rory together? I personally love them together! Anyway, here you go with chapter 9. R&R!**

The next day at school, everyone had heard what happened with Prim and Rory, thanks to Gale's yelling. Prim and Rory walked to school holding hands. When they reached their friends, they were cornered.

"Is it true?!" Holly, their friend, exclaimed. Prim and Rory both quirked an eyebrow at their hyper friend.

"She means did you have sex. Some neighbors heard Gale yelling last night. Whoever they were, they told some blabber mouth and she told the whole school," Another friend, Juzer, explained. He said to Holly, "Back off them."

Prim looked to Rory, hoping he would answer, which he did. "Yes, we did. Now that we are clear, can we talk about something else other than my and Prim's intimacy?"

"Fine, whatever. When are you getting married?" Juzer asks with a smirk on his face.

"When are you going to shut up?" Prim asks, with a fake smile on her face.

"Ooo, Primy got some sass. Girl gonna be a bitchy whore like her sister," Some passing 17 year old girl says.

"What the fuck did you say about my sister?" Prim growls after her. The girl turns around.

"I said that she was bitchy whore. The only reason that Hawthorne stayed with her is because he knocked her up," She said. Juzer and Holly made the mistake of holding Rory back, not Prim. Prim dropped the books she was holding and knocked the girl down. Prim threw punches left and right. The girl tried fighting back, but only got a few good punches in. The fight had attracted a crowd, who were watching in awe. They never thought that the kindest girl in school would be in a fight, let alone winning one. Even a few teachers hadn't stopped the fight yet because they were still in awe. It had been Rory to pull Prim away. He had gotten an elbow to the nose, causing it to bleed.

Rory had just pulled Prim off when Juzer yelled, "Nothing to see here! Get a move on!" The teachers snapped out of it and had helped the girl up. Rory had to restrain Prim from going animal on her again.

"Prim, you need to calm down," Rory whispered into her ear. She stopped struggling against him and sighed.

"Sorry Rory," She muttered.

The dean had just arrived to see what happened. The dean was a kind woman who was in her mid-50's. When she saw who was in the fight she frowned. She pointed to Rory and said, "Go get her sister." Rory nodded and left Prim with a teacher.

As soon as he was out of the school, he sprinted to Katniss and Gale's house. Still panting he knocked on their door and heard someone moving inside. Gale answered the door. When he saw Rory, a frowned formed on his face. "What the hell are you doing here Rory? You need to be in school."

Still panting he answered, "The dean sent me to get Katniss. Prim was in a fight."

"Prim? Why did the dean want Katniss?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know. She just sent me. Can you get her? I've probably already missed math and half of gym," He says, getting annoyed.

Gale glares at him and says, "Fine. I'll be back in second. If you get slapped for bugging her, don't blame me." He turns and goes inside. Rory hears Gale speaking to Katniss. "The dean sent Rory. Apparently Prim was in a fight," He says.

"What? First off, why is she sending my brother-in-law, and second, why was Prim in a fight?" She snaps.

"I guess you'll have to find out. Rory was sent for you."

"God Damnit. Get the crazy pregnant lady, that's a great idea when she has this many mood swings," Rory hears her mutter. Katniss comes out of the house pretty quickly. She looks at Rory and says, "Our little Prim gets tougher by the day." She then puts her hands to her stomach automatically, then starts walking, (waddling should be more appropriate, she pretty big for only four months along,) pretty fast for her size. She isn't that angry, which surprises Rory. He catches up to her and all of the sudden she stops.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Rory asks in concern.

"Yeah... It's nothing, lets hurry," She says, starting to walk faster than before. Luckily the school isn't far away. They reach it in ten minutes and Rory escorts her to the office. When they get inside, they see that Prim is still being restrained by a teacher who has a bloody nose. When Katniss sees the other girl who seems to be taunting Prim, her jaw drops. The girl has a swollen cheek, the beginning of a black eye, and what looks to be a broken nose, which is pouring out blood. Katniss then looks to Prim, who has nothing but a bruised, swollen cheek. The door slams behind Rory and Katniss, causing the three people in the room to look at them. Rory runs over to Prim, to take the place the teacher was in. The teacher let's Rory take his place, and strides over to Katniss.

"This wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen, now would it?" He says. Katniss recognizes the man who looks to be in his 30's. He had been her math teacher when she was 16. His name was Mr. Holden, and had been her favorite teacher.

"Yes it would be. But its Katniss Hawthorne now," She replies with a polite smile. She hears the injured girl snort, causing Prim to struggle against Rory.

"Well I'll be darned. Married Gale? And by the looks of it, you have a child on the way? How far along, 5½ or 6½ months?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Actually, only about 4. Now what happened between my sister and the girl with the messed up face?" Katniss asked as politely as she could. She had gotten sick of hearing about how she looked more than far a long then she really was.

"Ah... well I think I should let them tell you because I'm getting rather light headed from the blood coming out of my nose. I shall see you later."

"Good bye, Mr. Holden it was nice seeing you."

"Farewell."

Katniss turned to the group of teenagers before her. "Rory will explain what happened."

"Umm... Okay, well that girl there said that Prim would turn into a bitchy whore like you. She also said the only reason Gale married you because he knocked you up..." Rory explained, rather afraid of how Katniss reacted.

Many different things came across her face, but ended with anger. Prim and Rory looked to each other and ran over to Katniss who had looked as if she was about to kill the girl. They were using all their combined strength to hold her back, but it barely worked. It just so happened that Gale would come that moment. He looked at the scene before him and confusion clouded his mind. Instead of trying to sort it out he took the 14 year olds' spot and held her back easily.

The girl laughed, causing Prim to go back to try and injure her more. Luckily Rory had gotten a hold of Prim just in time before she could. Both Everdeen girls struggling against the Hawthorne boys when the dean came out and took in the scene before her.

"Enough!" She shrilled, causing everyone to become stop moving. "I've had enough of Miss Sanding's behavior. You have gotten into three fights before this and I'm quite sick of it. It's time someone taught you a lesson. And Ms. Everdeen, your sister is not to come back for three days. Mr. Hawthorne, your brother seemed to be a part of this as well, he cannot come back for three days as well."

"Okay Ms. Jeritza. I'll tell Rory's mother. I'm Mrs. Hawthorne now by the way."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne. You can go to class now Miss Sanding." The girl left, leaving the room awkward. "She got her lesson. Being injured like that is punishment enough. I think you deserve time off school you two. Why don't you two go off and hunt. I'd like to catch up with your siblings here," She instructs. The two 14 year olds leave in shock. "When did you two marry?" She asked when Prim and Rory leave.

"A couple months ago. As you can see we have a child on the way. Already 4 months along," Katniss replies.

"You look a bit large for only 4 months. Do you mind if the school nurse examines you? I think it would be good experience for her," She says. Katniss looks to Gale and he nods.

"Only if Gale comes with," She responds.

"Of course dear. Come with me," She waves them down the hall.

Katniss whispers to Gale, "This is suspicious..."

"Relax, you'll be okay. Trust me. I'll be there," He whispers back.

"In here!" The dean calls to them, pointing into the room. They go in and the nurse has a weird machine set up by one of the beds.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Gandy. This type of machine was used in the old world to look at a baby that wasn't born yet. We just got this from the capitol last month, and we haven't used it yet. You can even here the baby's heart beating!" She exclaimed, overly perky. Gale and Katniss just looked at each other. "Mrs. Hawthorne you just need to lie down here and I have to spread cold gel on your stomach to see your baby," She instructs. Katniss nods uncertainly. "It's okay Mrs. Hawthorne. It doesn't hurt! You can find if it's a boy or girl!" She exclaims.

Katniss lies down and pulls her shirt up like instructed. Gale sits next to her and holds her hand. He is personally excited about this, finding out if his child is a boy or girl. The nurse spreads the gel on Katniss's stomach. She then turns on the machine and uses a wand like thing to move around on her stomach. She then finds a place on the stomach that seems to be okay because she stops moving the wand.

"Do you hear that?" she whispers. They listen and hear two quick _thump- thumps, _which causes Katniss to cry and even Gale to tear up."That sounds strange. It's only supposed to be one beat." She moves the wand around and looks surprised. "By the looks of it, you're having a boy _and_ a girl!" She squeals, causing Katniss's eyes to bulge out of her head and Gale to nearly faint.


	11. Bumps in the Road

**Twins? I know what you are thinking, this girl is crazy. Well I am. Why not have twins? It will play along great with the story. I know this says it's a Prim and Rory story, but bear with me here. I have to involve Galeniss because I need to set up the story. I personally like where this story is going, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I have a new rule. I have to get at least 2 reviews before I post a chapter. For goodness sakes, I have nine chapters and only 4 reviews! I have two more chapters written ahead, so you better review if you want two chapters a day.**

Katniss and Gale walked slowly from the school still in a daze. They had to go tell Katniss's mother because she was the one to help them through the birth. Then they had to go speak to Hazel to inform her about Rory not going to school. They also had decided to go to the Hob to straighten out any rumors. They walked hand in hand to the back of the Seam where Katniss's old house was.

"Gale, I will barely be able to handle one child. How am I going to do this?" Katniss asked, pretty close to tears.

"We're in this together. I'll take the girl to keep boys away from her and you can take the boy and make sure he stays away from the Slag Heap," he responded, with an attempt at humor. "You will be an amazing mother to them. You handled Prim pretty well, except for when it comes to keeping away boys. Stupid Rory can't keep away from that girl."

"I always knew that I couldn't keep boys away from her. At least it's Rory. He's better than a lot of boys Prim could've chosen. She could've ended up with that creep she calls a friend, Juzer. You will probably scare all the boys away from our girl. I'll take him into the woods, and he'll be a genius with snares, just like his father," She responded, almost dreamily.

"And she'll have the best aim with an arrow. Even better then you and Prim. She will look just like you, except with my eyes. And our boy will have your eyes."

"We have the same eyes, stupid."

"Yours have a twinge of blue from your mother. Mine are a darker grey."

"Since when do you keep track of my eyes?"

"Since I first met you. Your eyes almost always reflect your mood. See your eyes say you are a bit worried right now. You need to stop worrying, it's not good for the baby. Err... babies," He said, correcting himself. "Twins. Who knew?"

"No wonder I'm so big only being this far along," She said just as they reached the house.

She knocked on the door. Mrs. Everdeen opened it and seemed surprised to see them, but she still smiled happily. "Hi Katniss, Gale, my grandchild," she said, patting Katniss's stomach.

"Hi Mom. We actually came to talk to you about you grandchild. We found out the gender," Katniss says, smiling at her mother.

"You did! Oh, what is my grandchild going to be!?" She exclaimed, leading the couple inside to sit down.

Katniss looked to Gale, he smiled, and answered for her. "One of each."

Mrs. Everdeen, who had been getting a glass of water, had dropped the glass and gasped. "Twins? How, oh my goodness! This is going to be a shorter pregnancy than it would be if you were having one. At most it will be 8 months. Your delivery will be harsh. It will take quite a bit of time considering it's only your first time and it is twins. Now we have to come up with names! Oh dear! Well the boy will obviously be both of your fathers' names. Wesley Jaren Hawthorne sounds lovely. Or Jaren Wesley if you agree on that. Oh, I'm butting in far too much. These are your children," She babbled on and on.

"We don't know on names just yet, Mom. But Wesley Jaren does sound nice. I wonder for female names though," Katniss replies, getting excited.

"Oh Katniss, you have no idea how many names I have in my head. Why don't you go along and tell Hazel the news, Gale? Save some time. You two are welcome to stay for dinner. Actually Gale, dear, invite your mother and siblings over. You can tell them the news all once to save time and energy. You'll need for when the twins come."

Gale sighs and agrees, lumbering out of the house. He hears Prim, bawling at Rory. "We can't be together Rory! It's too complicated! We have been friends for too long to risk it! It's already weird as it is, after what we did at the lake. We just need to avoid each other. I really like you Rory, but it just seems it will end badly for us. Something bad happens to everyone I love. Did you know what Katniss is dealing with? My mother said that she might be too small to carry the baby. Katniss might perish giving birth. She might to have a surgery to get the baby out healthy. Even then she could catch an infection while recovering. My mother, she's suffering from something called depression. At times, she's unreachable. If I love you and something bad happens to you, it'll kill me Rory." Gale's heart nearly breaks when he hears about Katniss. He sprints back to the Everdeen house to get her.

He bursts inside and grabs Katniss's hand. "Katniss, I think we should go home right now. I need to speak to you about something," He says, giving Mrs. Everdeen a knowing look. Katniss doesn't have much time to respond, she is already being pulled away. Their home isn't far away, just about 20 houses down. They reach it quickly, considering Gale was nearly running.

"What is this all about, Gale?" She asks fairly calm when they are inside.

"Why didn't you tell me about the complications with your pregnancy? Why didn't you tell me that you could _die_ from giving birth?" He asks, despair in his voice.

"I couldn't tell you. I thought it would be easier if you didn't know ahead of time," She replies while looking down.

"I'd rather have you and no children then no you and children. I heard Prim talking to Rory about it. I think you should have the surgery as soon as they are healthy enough to meet us. I love you Katniss, never forget that."

"I love you too."

"I think Prim just broke Rory's heart."

"Heartbreaker at 14? Hmm... Surprised it wasn't Rory who did it."

"I would've killed him by now," He responds, with a grin. They heard a hard knock at the door and Gale got up to answer it. There was a red faced Rory, who looked as angry as Gale could be. "Holy Shit Rory! What the fuck happened?!" Gale exclaimed.

"This is all your fucking fault! You told her to break up with me you shit head!" He yelled pointing at Gale.

"I didn't do anything! I wouldn't do that to you, little dumb shit! I know how the fuck you feel for her!" He yelled at him. He was getting red faced now.

"That's not true! You were to make me unhappy as fuck!" He said, pushing Gale back. This caught him off guard, causing him to stumble back.

"You little shit," He mumbled as he caught his balance and glaring at Rory. Gale punches his brother in the jaw, but it didn't seem to faze Rory. Rory punches Gale in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"ENOUGH! Now boys, you can go outside and settle this like dogs or Rory can just leave and I can have peace. I will not tolerate any bad language in this house hold, especially while I'm pregnant. I don't want them hearing any fowl mouthed language when they aren't even born yet. They are having a field day right now; they are using my stomach as a kick ball. Now will you shut up! I want some peace!" Katniss yells, who had gotten sick of their fighting. "By the way Rory, Gale would never do anything like that, even if he is upset with you. He waited 6 years to tell me that he love me, and I am pretty sure that he wouldn't want you to wait as long as he did. Now out before I get your mother."

"Sorry Katniss. I'll see you later," He mumbles guiltily. He sulks out of the house leaving Katniss and Gale.

"Remind me never to make you angry while you're pregnant," Gale says.

"Good luck with that. Now come on, I have to clean up your face if we're going to the Hob. I don't want anyone thinking I did that to you," She says with a bit of a grin on her face.


	12. Family

**You know now that the twins might be too much for Katniss to handle. Don't worry, I can't kill Katniss off. You will see what happens this chapter. You are probably mad at me for making Prim and Rory break up, but everything happens for a reason. It really is needed for the story. Meh... 2 reviews or no new chapter! Sorry about that scare with that author's note last chapter, I was very depressed about something. [p.s. Just so you know, I do know what pregnancy is like. There is nothing like being 16 and having a kid.]**

The next four months passed in perfect harmony. Katniss was 8 months along, and could barely walk. Her mother said that she give birth any day now. Rory and Prim were still in the awkward friend phase, but they were getting close to how it was before. They still hunted together because with Katniss so big, they had to. The fact that they hadn't been together any more was a shock to everyone. No one spoke of it though; they were worried that Prim would hurt them like she did to Miss Sanding.

Today Katniss was at home, trying to organize the twins' room. They had one of the bigger Seam homes; it was from the times when the families were bigger. They had a house with a surprising 3 bedrooms. They believe that since they had been helping feed the district that they were provided with a larger home. Today Gale was at the Hob, trying to find a present for Katniss and trying to trade some food that Prim and Rory brought in. Katniss had been so frustrated this month of her pregnancy. Gale felt guilty, and Katniss kept on making him sleep on the couch. She loved him, but she didn't want him to deal with her constant moving around to find the right position. Gale laughed and said it was okay, and he let her take control.

He was walking around the Hob with strawberries to sell. Prim had gathered too many, enough to last several weeks. But strawberries were disgusting in Katniss's eyes right now. She nearly threw up when Prim brought them over. But Katniss was having a very difficult pregnancy so Gale was going to abide by every whim and rule for her. He had no luck trying to sell them; Prim and Rory had already gotten to everyone who would buy them. He was about to give up when Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter ran up to him.

"Gale! Are you willing to sell those strawberries?" She asked, skidding to a halt in front of him. "My father has had a craving and he is willing to pay any amount right now."

"Uhhh... Yeah, Katniss nearly barfed at the sight of them. She forbids them in the house currently," He said.

"Okay! How's her pregnancy? Boy and girl, right? Oh, I'm talking too much. Oh dear, I don't have any coins with me! Sorry Gale! Here, will this do?" She asked, thrusting out a little gold pin. Madge sees Gale's suspicious eyes examining it. "It's a Mockingjay. It's a bit much, but you should think of it as a gift for the pregnancy and the wedding."

"Uhhh, okay. Thanks Madge. She's doing well by the way. She could give birth any day now."

"Lovely! Tell me when she does! Bye Gale!" She exclaims after trading.

She runs off with the strawberries, leaving Gale a bit shocked and confused; he knew Madge was normally quiet. He shrugs it off and walks home. He was happy because his life was just about complete. He was married to his soul mate, two children on the way, and no one he loved had to go through the horrors of the Hunger Games- yet. He held the pin tightly; he was excited because he knew she loved Mockingjays. They stopped when she sang with her beautiful voice. She didn't know that he had heard her, but he knows that she sings every night to her stomach. She always is smiling; he knew she had indeed warmed up to the idea of being a mother. He had just reached his large, yet old, Seam home. "Katniss, I'm home!" He yelled out to her. He smiled to himself because he felt like this was like an old routine that they've been doing for years. He would come home, she would kiss him on the cheek, and they would eat dinner. He didn't go to work in the mines, he hunted and traded instead. Katniss still hadn't come to greet him yet, so he called for her again, "Sweetheart, where are you?"

"GALE!" She screeched from another room. His heart dropped and he ran to her voice. He found her in the twin's room, clutching her stomach on the floor. "Gale!" She screamed again. He got down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?! Are you okay?!" Gale questioned; his heart was racing a million miles per hour.

She looked up to him, a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes, and said, "I think our children want to meet us now."

His jaw dropped. He didn't really know what to do. He helped Hazel give birth to Posy, but this was different. These were _his_ children coming.

"Oh Gale, just help me to my mother's house. And by help, I mean carry me. Hurry, I've been like this since you left," She instructed. He was twice as shocked. She had been like this for 6 hours. "Hurry Gale!" She exclaimed.

He picked her up like a rag doll and walked as careful and fast as he could to Mrs. Everdeen's house. He didn't even knock on the door; he needed to get inside quickly. He opened the door to find Mrs. Everdeen drinking what looks to be tea. She gasped when she looked at them.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"The twins are coming," Katniss sputtered out.

"Set her on the couch! Go find Prim; I'll need her to help. She should be hunting still. Send Rory for your mother. Hurry! She's getting close," Mrs. Everdeen instructs. He sets her down on the couch and gently kisses her.

"I'll be back soon, Catnip. Looks like we'll be parents by the end of the day," He whispered. He sprinted to the fence, and ducked under it without even stopping to here if it was on. "Prim!" He roared. He kept on looking for them for 10 minutes until he found Prim with the bow pointed at Rory. "PRIM! You can kill him later! But Katniss is about to give birth and you're needed. Rory! You need to get Mom to come over."

"What?" Was the whimsical word to come out of Rory's mouth.

"Damnit! Prim, run home. I'll deal with this idiot here." Prim nodded and sprinted towards the district. "Rory, my wife is about to give birth and I need you to get our mother to help. Understand?" Rory nods. "Now why was she aiming the bow at you?"

"I asked something I shouldn't have."

"What was that?"

"I asked if she still liked me. I don't know why it set her off. I was really kind with wording it. I'll go get Mom now," He said sprinting off.

"Only you Rory," He muttered under his breath. He sprinted off, just barely catching up with Prim. They walked inside to find an angry Katniss. She was yelling something at her mom that was not understood.

"There you are, you bastard!" Katniss yelled, throwing a glass at Gale, which he barely dodged. "We are never ever having sex again, you Mother Fu...!" She started, but cut herself off with a scream. It was clear that she was in pain... and angry at Gale.

"Katniss, calm down honey, it's not good for the babies," Prim told her, quite calmly for the situation. "Go hold her hand Gale," She whispered into his ear. He did as he was told. He held her hand and winced. She was squeezing his hand hard- very hard. Hazel and Gale's siblings all came in when she was having a contraction, which meant very colorful words were coming out of her mouth. Vick covered Posy's ears and Rory started laughing. Hazel hit him in the back of the head, but not before Prim snapped at him. "Idiot! Stop laughing! I'll kill you right after she kills your brother!" She hissed at him.

"Vick and, you should take Posy outside. We can deal with things in here," Hazel said. They went outside, leaving the area less crowded. Hazel walked over to Katniss who was calmer now. "Hi Honey, how are doing with this?" She asked, wiping the hair from her face

"I want to kill your son," She said calmly.

"You Everdeen girls sure like to kill Hawthorne boys," Gale said. Katniss glared at him. "Sorry sweetie."

"You know we are never having sex again?" She asked.

"Yes honey. You said that when I came in and you threw a glass of water at me."

"You deserved..." She started but interrupted herself again by screaming.

"Oh dear. Katniss, I think you can start to push now. Your contractions are really close together," Her mother said. "Oh my goodness! Katniss, you need to push now!" She said. "Katniss, hold your breath and push. 1... 2... 3..."

There was loud screaming, not like any other. Katniss nearly broke Gale's hand. But it was over. Katniss had her babies, her beautiful boy and girl. Sage Gwendolyn Hawthorne and Wesley Jarren Hawthorne came into the world loud, like their mother had been bringing them in. Katniss held Wesley while Gale held Sage.

"You know when I said that we would never have sex again?" Katniss asked sleepily.

"Yes?" He responded in a baby voice from cooing at Sage.

"I changed my mind. I could do this again," She sighed. Wesley had fallen asleep in her arms. Mrs. Everdeen and Hazel heard them and they chuckled.

"Oh, those two will have a large family," Mrs. Everdeen sighed.

"Not as large as those two," Hazel responded, nodding towards the window. They looked outside to see Prim and Rory playing with Posy and laughing.


	13. Perfect Bliss

**Dun-dun-dun! Here I am! This chapter is two months after the birth. Next chapter will be sad... it'll be two months after this one and a whole year since Katniss was pregnant. Yes, that means the reaping. You probably already know what's going to happen. Don't be mad, it needs to happen and that is basically when the whole story starts. It's going to be about another 20 chapters, maybe more. I'm starting another story that's pure Galeniss with hints of Prory of course. *WARNING: FILLER CHAPTER!***

The twins were 2 months old now. Katniss hadn't been back to hunting just yet, she wanted to take care of her children. They were growing fast; they were well fed babies because of the fresh game. Prim obsessed over Sage, who had was a mini Katniss as Mrs. Everdeen put it. Of course, Wesley was a spitting image of his father. The first time they went to the Hob with them, everyone went up to them and congratulated them. Greasy say loved them; she would always coo at them. Darius loved Wesley; he had even given the twins little clothing.

"Katniss! How are you doing?" Madge had asked one day while Katniss was at the Hob without Gale.

"I'm doing fine Madge. How are you? Oh, have you met the twins yet? This is Sage and Wesley. They're 2 months now," She responded, obviously being a proud parent. She had been managing to carry both twins through the Hob. She wanted them to visit all their fans today.

"Oh, I'm amazing Katniss. I really want to talk to you. I need some advice. Oh, can I hold Sage? Do you have time to talk? Preferably somewhere private?" She questioned quietly.

"Oh, of course Madge. Here's Sage," She said giving her Sage. "Where do you want to go? My house? That way they can nap and we can have some time to talk. Gale's in the woods, so no worries about that."

"Yes please."

"Come on," She responded. The walked to the house and Madge helped put them to sleep. "Sit down Madge. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks Katniss. I just really need advice."

"What is it?"

"How did you tell Gale you were pregnant?" She asked, looking down to her hands.

"I tried to kill him. Why?" Katniss responded, sitting down next to Madge.

"Do you know Alden Mellark?"

"The baker's second oldest son? Yeah, he was in the same year as Gale was."

"I'm pregnant with his child."

"Oh my goodness Madge! Are you two together?"

"Yes, but we aren't married. I don't want to make him angry or make him leave me."

"If he leaves you I'll send Gale to kill him."

"Ha, thanks. I'm worried though, what will people think of me? I'm the mayor's daughter; I can't have anyone think badly of my father."

"Oh, Madge, I'd think no one would dare think badly of him. He's the best mayor we have ever had."

"You're right Katniss. I just can't believe that there is a child growing inside of me."

"Try having two Hawthorne kids. They kick like they are playing ball."

"Oh, I bet Mellark's kick harder."

"Let me know."

"I have a something that Alden wanted me to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Peeta, his brother, loves you."

"What?! But I'm married and a mother!"

"He's loved you since we were five."

"Why hasn't he ever said anything to me? It's too late now."

"Alden said he was going to tell after the reaping last year, but he saw you kissing Gale in the meadow. Alden said he's heartbroken. He is. I saw him last week. He doesn't talk to anyone. Only his father. You know Mr. Mellark and your mother were engaged? Then she met your father. She ran off with him. Peeta does ask me how you are doing though. When I told him you were pregnant he accidently dropped the flour sack he was carrying. The flour went everywhere, but he walked away. He even yelled at Mr. Mellark. Alden is so concerned. He barely ever talks."

"Oh my goodness. I had no idea. Oh Madge, this is not good. I don't know what to say. I'm in love with Gale. He's too late. Maybe in another universe, another time and place. But not here, I love my family more than the anything, and nothing will ever change that."

"I thought so."

"You know Gale is listening to us talk. I heard his footsteps. He's at the door," Katniss whispers to Madge. "Come in Gale. I know you are there," She says.

He walks in with a guilty smile on his face. "Hey Catnip, Madge."

"I'll be going now. I need to tell Alden. Thank you Katniss, it was nice speaking to you. I'll see you soon," Madge says getting up.

"Okay Madge. We'll have to do this again when my nosy ass husband isn't here," She says, glaring at Gale.

"Of course. Bye Katniss," She says, and then leaves. Katniss turns to Gale.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you aren't leaving out family."

"Dumbass, I would never leave you. You are my life; without you Gale, I wouldn't be alive. We helped each other's families through the worst of times. I love you and our children more than anything in the world. I have the perfect life; I don't need anything to complete it. Well, except maybe another child one day."

"You are seriously considering having another child?"

"One day, and of course I am Gale. I love being a mother and watching you as a father. It's one of the best things I've ever experienced. But I wouldn't do it with anyone but you, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Damn, I love you, Mrs. Hawthorne," He says, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss doesn't last long, because the twins start to cry.

She pulls back and says, "That's our q." They go the twin's room and they each pick them up. "You have Sage, right?" Katniss asks her husband who is already rocking on of them.

"Yes I do. She's a daddy's girl. Wesley looks like a mama's boy, too," He replies, looking to the already calm children.

"I think that they just don't want a sibling yet. Oh well, they are our priority right now. I'm waiting at least a year until we have another."

"I understand. I want to wait a year before you try and kill me again."

"Keep that attitude up and you won't have to," She responds with smirk.

This is how it continued for 2 months, before the reaping of the 77th Hunger Games would change Panem forever. Oh, the woes of the Hawthorne and Everdeen families.


	14. Where It Really Begins

**Yup, already I'm providing you with a new chapter. Well, this time I was smart enough to bring my laptop to the emergency room. I'm there a lot. I know half of the nurses on a first name basis. Today my dad broke his hand. 2 weeks ago my sister gave birth, I broke my foot again, and my mom got a 3****rd**** degree burn. Next it's my brother's turn. It's a never ending cycle. Anyway, I'd like to thank Sicosally108 (Guest) for reviewing. Time to write now.**

Today was the day of the 77th reaping; Prim and Rory had never been more nervous for a reaping before. They had more than 10 slips each. They had snuck off again and pulled out more Tesserae without telling anyone. Of all the Seam kids, they had the most Tesserae except for some community home kids. When people found out they had taken Tesserae out, they were shocked. The town was just now meeting in the square, including Prim and Rory. They walked there together and checked in together. Prim started to go to the 15 year old girl section, but Rory caught her just in time.

"Prim, remember, whatever happens today, I will always..." He started, looking down into her eyes (he was so tall, nearly as tall as Gale was at this age), but he was interrupted by a Peacekeeper from the capitol.

"You two! To your areas!" He yelled.

Rory didn't finish, he didn't want to get Prim in trouble. He gave Prim a sad smile and said, "I'll see you soon." Prim went to her section and stood by Holly.

"Hey Prim! How are you? What did Rory say?!" She questioned quickly. She was about to ask more questions but she was cut off by Effie Trinket waltzing on to the stage. The mayor just finished reading the Treaty of Treason.

"Welcome, Welcome. I'm Effie Trinket, district 12 escort! It is now time to choose the lucky tributes!" She exclaims. She walks in her high heels to the reaping bowl. "Ladies first!" She says, digging her hand into the. She pulls the paper out and opens it very delicately. "Primrose Everdeen!" She shrills. Prim doesn't know what's happening until Holly nudges her.

She whispers through her light tears, "That's you Prim. Go up there." It hits Prim like a ton of bricks as she walks through the crowd to the aisle. She is greeted by two Peacekeepers that put their hands on her shoulders. She shrugs them off and walks quickly to the stage.

"Hello dear! Well, come over here dear," Effie grabs her and leads her to a certain spot on the stage.

"On to the boys!" She exclaimed. She rushes to the bowl and takes longer to find a name. She pulls a slip out and Prim can only hope it's not Rory or Vick. But she knows better. Luck and hope only goes so far on reaping day. She catches Rory's eye and he nods. They both know the name that will be called.

"Rory Hawthorne!" Effie screeches. Prim watches Rory make his way to the stage and take his place next to her. "I present the tributes of district 12, Rory Hawthorne and Primrose Everdeen! Round of applause!" She exclaims. No one does though. Someone in the roped off areas, probably Gale or Katniss, presses their three middle fingers to their lips and holds them out to the hunters.

"Tributes shake hands," She tells them, but they do her one better. They hug. Peacekeepers usher them off stage and into the Justice Building.

"Girl, room on right. Boy, room on left. They will be your visiting room," A Peacekeeper instructs.

"We have the same family. What does it matter?" Rory says.

"Yes, but... oh I have nothing. Go in to the same room."

"Thank you. Good bye." They go into the room to wait.

"We really screwed ourselves over Rory," Prim states.

"I know." The door flies open and Gale and Katniss come in with the twins.

"You guys will get through this. We know only one of you will come home, but make them regret this all. One of you will win," Gale says.

"Shut up Gale. We should spend this time more wisely. Well, you'll see Prim again, so you guys should being bye to me," Rory says, like it's obvious. But instead, Prim slaps him.

"Rory's right, but don't count yourself out yet. No offence Prim," Katniss says.

"None taken. Can I hold my niece for the last time?" She asks, glaring at Rory.

"And can I hold my nephew for the last time?" Rory asks, glaring right back. Katniss and Gale sigh at their behavior and hand them over.

"Are you guys really arguing about who's going to die?" Gale asks.

The words catch them off guard, but Rory nods. "Yes. We love you guys. We'll miss you. Keep hunting, you know what to do. We won't be around to help any more. Just don't worry about us," Those are his parting words, because the Peacekeepers come in. They hand the twins over and get last hugs.

"We love you!" Prim shouts after them. One minute passes and the rest of their families come in. The same things happen as before, the hugs and sent love except for arguing about death. The families are taken away by Peacekeepers again. They thought they were the last visitors, but a 5 month pregnant Madge runs in.

"I don't have a lot of time. Here, use these as your district tokens. If you put the broken edges together, they fit. The birds are doves. Don't worry; I'll take care of your families. They will not be hungry," She says. She pins them on to each of their clothes and leave without another word. They are stunned, but not even 30 seconds after, the Peacekeepers come in for them. They are led to the train and shown to their rooms. Prim falls onto her bed without another word. All she can think is, _I'm going into the Hunger Games with my best friend, hunting partner, and the boy I think I love._


	15. Cleaning and a Good Mentor

**So, do you hate me yet? I won't be surprised if you do.**

Prim had fallen asleep, only to be woken up 10 minutes later by Effie. "Time for dinner!"She yelled through the door. Prim got up and changed out of her dress into something more like she would wear at home. She put on black pants and a blue shirt that went up to under her breast. She didn't like it, but it was the plainest thing she found. She was almost certain that the pants were made of denim, an expensive material back home. Her hair was left the way it was, pulled high up into a pony tail. She removed the gold pin Madge had given her and put it on her shirt. She walked slowly to the dining car to find drunken, stumbling Haymitch who was leaving the room and Rory who was trying to dab some wine off his white capitol made shirt. He had his pin on too; as well as the same place Prim's was, over the heart.

"Let me help you with that Rory," She sighed. She grabbed a napkin, dipped it in some water, and started to dab his shirt.

"Damn Prim! That water is cold!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Rory," She whispers.

"I don't want to though," He whispers back. She stops dabbing his shirt and punches his stomach lightly, but enough to catch him off guard. "You want to play that way, then?" He asks mischievously. He backs away to the table and gets a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You wouldn't dare Rory," She hisses.

"Of course I would, my dearest Prim," He responds in a mock capitol accent and flings the potatoes at her. It lands on her stomach, right in the middle. "Oh dear, we must clean you up," He said in the capitol voice. He dropped the spoon and got down to his knees, grabbed her hips, and started to lick her stomach.

"What the hell- oh Rory, stop it," She said, her voice changing from angry to seductive. "Oh, Rory, not- not here... Rory."

"You aren't clean yet, dearest Prim," He replies, still licking her stomach.

"Rory, that, oh, just, that is-" She stuttered.

"Whoa, what the hell did I walk in on?!" Haymitch exclaimed. He had a new bottle of wine and was standing in the door way.

"What was that, Haymitch?" Effie asked who was trailing him. "Oh dear! What are you doing?!" She shrieked when she saw them.

Rory, with a confident smirk on his face, said, "Cleaning Prim's stomach, she's pretty dirty, she got mashed potatoes on herself. What did it look like I was doing?"

"Get a room," Haymitch muttered as he sat at the table. Effie sat down too, murmuring something about animalistic behaviors.

"No problem!" Prim said as she grabbed Rory's hand and started to pull him to her room.

"Damnit, I didn't mean it literally!" He exclaimed. "Come sit down! We need to talk strategy!" He exclaimed.

This shocked Prim and Rory; they thought that Haymitch was a drunk that wouldn't help them. They walked back to sit. They sat next to each other, Rory across from Effie and Prim across from Haymitch.

"We already have your angle. Your pins, those are doves right?" He said, pointing to their pins with a fork.

"What's our angle? And yes, doves," Rory responds.

"I won't tell you yet. Now, let's get it out of the way. Do you want to be coached separately or together? For you, I have an idea that requires you to be coached separately."

"Whatever you think is best," Prim replies.

"Separately it is then!" He exclaims. "I like these two Effie! We might actually have a winner finally! Now, you two. Do you have any strength's? Besides licking each other."

"We both hunt with a bow and arrow. Prim can take down a bear. She's really good," Rory responds quickly. He ignores his last remark.

"Well Rory is strong and is great with a bow and arrow, too," Prim says.

"Good. Do you have anything else to use?" He questions.

"Her sister and my brother are married and have 4 month old twins. That's actually how we met seven years ago. They introduced us while at school. Of course they weren't together then, my brother was still king of the slag heap," Rory announces.

"Gale settled down?" Haymitch asked. Rory and Prim looked at him in shock. They didn't know Haymitch knew Gale.

"How do you know him?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Through Ripper," He responded. "And trading on occasion. I actually think I may have traded with you two once or twice. Anyway, you two go rest. We will reach the capitol in the morning. You will be put into the hands of the stylists. Whatever you do, do not resist. You need as many people as possible rooting for you."

They nod and go down the hall. Rory starts towards his door, but Prim pulls him back. He gives her a confused glance, but Prim says, "I'm not clean yet." Rory smiles and follows her into her room.

They make out like they did before they broke up, and let's just say Rory cleaned Prim's stomach. They fall asleep with no clothing on and with Prim lying on top of him. They wake up by Effie's high pitched squeal.

"What are you doing?! Rory, this isn't your room!" She squeaks.

"Oh, hey Effie!" Prim exclaims, sitting up. She didn't realize that she had no shirt on until Haymitch wanders in.

"Hey everybody!" He slurs. "Nice boobs Primrose!" He says, pointing at her chest.

"Oh, dear!" She squeals, pulling the blanket up.

"Hey! Watch where you're looking!" Rory yells, standing up.

"Whoa there Rory! Cover yourself!" Haymitch exclaims, trying to cover his eyes without spilling his flask.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE OUT!" Prim screams. Effie and Haymitch hurry out the door.

"Damn, you can sure get your point across."

"Thank you. Now, go get dressed and showered. I don't want anyone else finding us like this."

"Fine. I'll see you at breakfast." He leaves and Prim showers for the first time on the train. She actually manages to end up smelling like the flower she was named for. She dresses in a dark crimson top like yesterday's and dark blue denim pants. She pulls her hair up into the same fashion as yesterday. Over all, she's wearing the same things, only in different colors. She meets Rory in the dining car. He is talking to Haymitch.

"Hey Rory. Haymitch," She greets. "Where is Effie?"

"In her room, traumatized," Haymitch chuckles.

"Never come into either of out rooms without knocking. Actually, never come into our rooms at all," She says sternly.

"I honestly think Effie learned her lesson. This has never happened to her before. She is used to them sleeping clothed and _alone_."

"Well we aren't your regular kids. I would've thought she knew better, considering that Rory was licking my stomach clean."

"Which did eventually get clean by the way," Rory adds.

"Not now Rory!" She hisses.

"Yeah, I saw enough this morning. I know you two are like best friends or something, but keep it to yourselves."

"No problem," She responded. All of the sudden the train went black. Prim dove into Rory's open arms. Pretty soon it got light again.

"Welcome to the Capitol, tributes, welcome," Haymitch announces, walking out of the dining car. Effie comes in, not looking at either of them.

"In five minutes we will be pulling into the station so ready yourself," She says in a brisk voice. They have everything though, including their pins over their hearts.


	16. Are You Afraid of Fire?

**Hate me **_**yet**_**? I would not be surprised. Any who, I'm here (again) to present the 15****th**** chapter. **

Prim and Rory slowly walked to window. There were many people there, at the station, screaming and cheering. They started to wave and Prim blew kisses. The crowd was going crazy.

"My goodness, I've never seen such a big crowd for district 12. Must be that they like you. Haymitch will be pleased," Effie says curtly.

"Thank you Effie. I would like to apologize for earlier. Had we known you were coming in we would've been decent," Prim replies softly. This seems to satisfy Effie and she ends up smiling.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Come on now; let's get off the train; into the remake center now." She leads Prim and Rory off the train. The crowd is screaming for them, causing Prim to get nervous.

"It's okay Prim, I'm here for you," Rory says, smiling down at her, and grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you Rory," She replies, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. They are soon torn apart though. Prim grits her teeth as they tear the wax off her legs.

"Oh my goodness! We are already almost done! You are clearly one of the best tributes we've ever had! And you don't complain!" The plump women with pea green skin exclaims. "Plus you are already pretty! Cinna will like you!"

"Oh, thank you so much! You are all really pretty too!" Prim exclaims with fake happiness. The three women don't know it's fake though, they are very naïve from what Prim can tell.

"Oh! Thank you! Let's get Cinna!" Another woman with aqua hair says. The trio runs out of the room leaving Prim alone. She sits up and waits. A man with darker skin and a hint of gold eyeliner comes in; whom Prim assumes is Cinna.

"Hello Primrose, I'm your stylist Cinna. My college, Portia, is the stylist for the other district 12 tribute. You can put your robe on," He says gently. Prim tenses up when he spoke of Rory. "You two know each other? From before the reaping?" He asks.

"Yes, our siblings are married," She says, putting her robe on.

"You two go further than that." He stated. It wasn't even a question, he knew. Prim just shrugs, but can't help the tears that well in her eyes. This is the first time she has cried about the Hunger Games since she was reaped, actually it's the first time she has cried since Rory and she broke it off. "It's okay Primrose; I'm here to help you. I want you to make an impression. I've been saving this costume for years, just waiting for the perfect tributes to make it come alive. Now tell me Primrose, are you afraid of fire?"

"Not at all. No one calls me Primrose by the way, it's Prim," She says with a smile.

**\~/~\ (`o') /~\\~/**

They all met at the chariot, finishing last minute details. Rory's jaw dropped when he saw Prim, he had never seen her look so beautiful. In Prim's eyes, Rory looked like the most handsome boy in the world. They had skin tight body suits and just enough makeup to make them look radiant, but not overwhelming or unrecognizable. The flames had not yet been lit, so they had time to speak.

"This is crazy Rory," Prim whispers.

"We've done worse at home. Like taking out the Tesserae that got us into this mess," He replies. Then a girl, who looks to be from district 11, comes over to them. She looks to be their age, and at first glance they think she is a tribute.

"Hello, my name is Rue. District 11's 'trainee' mentor for this year. I won the 74th Hunger Games when I was 12. I was the youngest ever to win," She says. Prim and Rory just gawk at her. "Oh dear, I know what you're thinking. I didn't kill anyone. It came down to the boy from my district and district two's male tribute. They fought to the death but both died from bleeding out. I'm the second never to kill any one. You two are my age, right?"

Prim snaps out of shock and responds. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Prim and this is Rory. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Sorry about Rory, too. He's an idiot on occasion. Only sometimes though."

"You two knew each other before?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes. We're close. _Very_ close," Rory says, emphasizing very. Prim lightly smacks his arms at rue's slight gasp.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't know what's appropriate to say and what's inappropriate. But yes, we probably are as close as you think we are. Wait. What level of close are you thinking?"

"Well, I heard your escort talking about inappropriate behaviors while on the train. I didn't know how true it was. I must go; the chariots are almost ready to go. I hope to see you again. Lovely meeting you; Good-bye!" She exclaims, running off. Cinna instructs them to get on to their chariot. They do as they are told and district one leaves. They suddenly feel a light tickling sensation. They are surprised to find that they are already on fire. Too soon, their chariot rolls forward. Instantly, Prim grabs Rory's hand. The crowd was cheering for district 4, when they caught sight of district 12. The radiant, young, and cheerful teenagers.

Back in district 12, it seems the whole district gasps when they see their tributes. The Hawthorne and Everdeen families were at Katniss and Gale's house when they saw them. Posy, who had only just been told what was happening to Prim and Rory, started to laugh. Everyone gave her a funny look.

"What? They just look happy!" She exclaimed. Gale was studying the screen. He saw how Prim and Rory were holding hands with interlaced fingers- how he and Katniss held hands. The parade was soon over and the families went to their respective homes.

"Katniss," He whispered. She looked up to him after putting Wesley to sleep.

"Yes Hun?" She asked as she left the twins room.

"I know there is more to Prim and Rory than they have let on since they broke up," He said as he got into bed.

"Oh, I knew. Whenever Prim would sleep over she would say Rory's name in her sleep. I'm just sad that they can't really fall in love because of the Hunger Games. But knowing those two, they'll find a way out of this whole ordeal."

"Good point. Good night love. I love you."

"I love you too," She responded with a smile on her face. _Love always finds a way. No matter what._ She thought as she drifted off into sleep.

**So sorry that this chapter took a while... it's been an awful week for me. Some cousins (2) of mine are in Afghanistan and I'm so depressed that they can't come home for Christmas. They come home January 29****th**** or something around that. And one of them recently was in an accident in a tank, too. They are both alive, but it's not Christmas without them. For me, this time of year is all about family because it's the only time we are all together. But thank you to all those who support our American troops!**


	17. Sorry

Hey everyone, Stella here. I want to say sorry for my lack of updates. I believe all of you deserve an explanation, as well as an apology for this, having an author's note, and for my lack of updates. Anyway the reason for my lack of updates is quite valid. On December 9th, I tried to end my life. It was because one of my cousins overseas had been killed the day previous, and also it was the 2 year anniversary of me finding out that I miscarried. It was really hard on me then because I was merely 16. And now that I'm also a senior, who is often made fun for the pregnancy _still,_ I have some stress on me while I make up the work that I missed while I was in the mental hospital. So anyway, I'm going through a lot of shit right now and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I need a break from these current stories right now, so I'm starting another story for the **Hunger Games**and **_Austin and Ally_**. The **Hunger Games** story will be called "That One Day in the Woods," while the _**Austin and Ally**_ one will be called "Friendships Grow." _**I am not quitting either story! I will**_** continue!** That is all. If you have anything inspirational to say to me, please P.M. me, I will respond in thanks.


	18. No Playing

"The first day of training is tomorrow. Don't show off your skills unless utterly necessary. Let's say the careers are looking at you like you're raw meat. Do something you're good at. Do not use a bow if you want one in the arena. Show off to the game makers during your private session. That's when you use a bow. No 'playing' tonight, you need energy," Haymitch instructs when they get off the chariot and into the elevator to the training center. "Loved the holding hands, perfect touch of rebellion. You two made an impact, they loved you. We'll have sponsors lining up out the doors. Beautiful you two. Get ready for diner."

Prim and Rory look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

"Come on you two! Off to your rooms! Follow me!" Effie shrills. Prim rolls her eyes but still follows because Rory grabs her by the waist. "I had the Avox put you two together so don't worry about being caught sneaking around at night. Just don't tell Haymitch," Effie whispers as she leads them into the giant room.

"Oh, thank you Effie! I appreciate it!" Prim says.

"I'll come get you in an hour for dinner," Effie says. She scurries through the door mumbling something about pearls.

"Rory, get dressed. Something appropriate please. Don't want to piss off Effie."

"You may not want to, but I do," He smirks.

"Fine then. No playing tonight like Haymitch said."

"Dammit."

"Thought so. Why don't you wear something like you would when we hunt? They have plenty of choices."

"Whatever," He huffed. He got dressed in the bathroom while Prim dressed in the room. He took a while, considering that Prim was already done when he got back. "I hate it here Prim. I miss our families. I wish we never signed up that damn tesserae."

"I'm not sorry. When you make it home our families will be fed without worry," Prim says too causally.

"Dammit Prim! Why can't you accept the fact that you are going home and not me?!" Rory snaps.

"Because I'm not going to accept something that isn't true."

"Prim, you don't understand. If I live, I won't really live. You on the other hand have a chance at life. The only reason why people put up with me, Katniss, and Gale is because they all like you. You will be missed more than I ever will."

"What about me?! How do you think I feel about this?! Fuck Rory, I won't have a life without you! We're already going into the Hunger Games, so my life is over. When I get back I'll be labeled a killer not to mention I'll live with the guilt if you don't make it!"

"That's how I feel! You are my life, and you are going to live it for the both of us! Do you understand?"

"No I don't! We are one life in two separate bodies. If you are dead, I'm dead."

"Oh Prim," He sighs, hugging her. He kisses her on her lips gently and smiles. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure," She whispers.

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

"Promise you won't ever leave me?"

"Only if you promise me."

"Prim... Please, just promise me that one thing and we won't talk about it until it's time to."

"I'm afraid I might one day have to break that promise, but for yes, I promise."

"Thank you."

They remain embraced in their hug for several minutes until Effie comes in.

"Come now! Dinner is ready! Sorry for the interruption, but you need to eat! You have a big, big tomorrow!" She chirps.

"Okay Effie, we're coming," Prim responds.

"That's the attitude dear! You are the best pair of tributes we've gotten in years!"

"Thank you Effie, you're pretty damn awesome, too. You aren't as atrocious as we thought you were to be," Rory says following her, with Prim of course, out the door.

"I like you! Aren't you two just dolls? So nice to me, not rude at all!" She smiles, not catching his double meaning. Rory sits with Haymitch on his right, while Prim is on his left, who is sitting across from Cinna. Effie is right across the table from him, who is in between Cinna and Portia, who is across from Haymitch.

Haymitch leaned over and whispered into Rory's ear, "You two are doing it right, Effie sure seems to like you two."

"Uh, thanks?" He chuckles

**Hey every person that reads this! Sorry this took so long and that it's short, but I've recently gotten engaged. See my profile if you're curious on my story. To sum it up, I got pregos at 16, had a miscarriage at 3 months, and stayed with my boyfriend ever since. Now I'm engaged and you guessed it... I'm pregnant again! I just got all my credits to graduate this last semester, so I'm done with schooling now! I'm off to begin my life, but that does NOT mean I won't continue writing! I'm always going to write for you! My hubby doesn't know I'm pregos so keep it a secret please!**


	19. Done

Story has been abandoned. P.M. me if you want to adopt it.


	20. Another Author's Note

Hey everyone, I feel that I owe you an explanation. So, as you probably know, I am now a mother of three, and engaged. I'm doing college courses online, which is difficult because my son threw up all over it. My poor baby boy :(

Any who, between mothering, planning a wedding, and having to go to the library nearly everyday to do school work is difficult. My fiance works long hours, and I barely see him. We live together, but balancing everything is draining. So writing right now is out of the question. Yes, I do write for school, Essays and such, but I have no spare time.

I believe that KingAlanl will be taking Another Time under his wing, but he will rewrite the beginning yet keeping the plot. He is one of the best Fanfiction writers I know, and he uses the sight like it's supposed to be used. So you should go follow him if want to stay with the story. He does have his original projects going, so don't expect him to post right away and everyday.

I want to thank you all for supporting me and being kind people. Rereading all your kind reviews always made me feel amazing. I promise I will eventually come back onto the site, or give my account to my 14 year old sister in law, May.


End file.
